


The way to charm you date, oh, really

by Juverworld



Series: As ridiculous as it sounds [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clumsiness, Coffee Shop, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Date, Fluff, Liam talks about Zaill's first date, M/M, POV Liam, Ridiculous, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juverworld/pseuds/Juverworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You gotta tell us what their first date looked like now, since you already gave us the hint that it wasn’t exactly what one could expect, Liam!” one of the guests, Stan, prompts and Liam chuckles lightly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, definitely not what one could expect here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way to charm you date, oh, really

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble about how did Niall & Zayn end up together. I know it's silly. But still, hope you enjoy! x

„How have I met them? Well, at the time they had their first date, I was still working in that coffee shop near my flat, so that’s actually how I’ve seen them for the first time.” Liam starts answering to the question one of the wedding’s guests has asked him. They are all sat together at the table, and of course they had ask, obviously. “I didn’t even know them yet back then, but, trust me, it was hell lot of an effort trying not to pay attention to those two.” Liam shakes his head in disbelieve. “It was the time I met Louis actually, because he came in right after them, and was trying to not look suspicious watching them from afar. I think they were too busy to see him anyway. But this is pretty much it, I mean, getting to know Louis, who was already friends with Niall.” He shrugs with a fond smile playing on his lips.

“You gotta tell us what their first date looked like now, since you already gave us the hint that it wasn’t exactly what one could expect, Liam!” one of the guests, Stan, prompts and Liam chuckles lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely not what one could expect here.” He confirms still smiling. “Firstly, I have never _ever_ in my entire life seen somebody as clumsy as they were during that _date_ of theirs. When they were getting to the door, Niall walked right into the window next to it, because he wasn’t watching and hit his head, I think quite badly. He covered his forehead with his hands immediately and that’s when he hit Zayn in the face with his elbow. But that was just the beginning. When they finally came in, Niall didn’t know what he wanted to get, saying his head was spinning and Zayn should get him whatever, while he went to look for a table.. so Zayn did get him _whatever_.. – black espresso, no milk, no sugar. Then Niall came back and apparently that was enough to make Zayn completely disabled of even choking out his own name when I asked for it to write on their orders. Obviously later on it turned out Niall didn’t even like coffee in the first place, not to mention black, and sugar was one of the things he was totally addicted to, so when they got to their table and he took a sip of the very _whatever_ Zayn got him, he spilled it out straight in Zayn’s face. It was quite horrible to look at, trust me.” Liam shakes his head again getting back to the story. “I was about to run to them with some napkins, when I saw Niall jumping out of his seat (and knocking his chair over in the process) and taking his shirt off to wipe the coffee away with it. And guess what…” he looks at the listeners with a smirk spreading on his face. “As you can imagine his chest was too distracting for Zayn to be looked at, so that’s exactly when he waved his arms in total panic and obviously spilled his whole drink right at Niall’s pants… because apparently wet shirt was not enough. And then there was:

“Oh _fuck_ , you fucking -  Oh my _God_ , it’s _hot_! Zayn the fuck I’ve done to you!” and it got the other one switching to defensive mode too.

“You spilled yours straight in my face, so shut it now, you twat!”

“That’s because you got me the fuckin’ _black espresso,_ silly! Who even drinks that!” they were full on yelling, seriously, and wouldn’t believe Zayn was even able to yell actually, if I didn’t hear that myself that one time.

“You said _whatever_ now stop complaining you dick, you didn’t even have to pay for it! And I’ll have you know _I_ do drink back espresso.”

“Well, if you wasn’t so fuckin’ gorgeous I wouldn’t have bumped into the window and wouldn’t have had to let ya pick my drink!” I think when Niall was yelling it at him he wasn’t really realizing what he was saying, seriously, that just had to be an accident. But I think it worked, considering Zayn’s response, which was:

“Oh yeah?! Speaking of gorgeous fuckin’ distracting things, next time you want to avoid having your pants wet, you should maybe _not_ take your shirt off in a middle of a coffee shop!” And then there was Niall pulling his eyebrows together in a short moment of confusion and then sitting back on his chair slowly.

“And by that you mean what? Because I can imagine some sort of other ways of interpreting _wet pants_ including my shirt being taken off.” He stated finally, and that was when Louis and I burst out laughing even though we surely weren’t the ones supposed to hear that. Well, couldn’t help watching them, seriously. And then Zayn got all red and came back to stuttering with a:

“Uh, yeah, I – well, wouldn’t be disappointed with – I mean, you know, the, like, that other ways of – yeah.”

"And yes, it was exactly as awkward as you imagine it being. But Niall, being his weird self, as ridiculous as it sounds, started to giggle, yes, _giggle_ and I guess after that it got whole lot less clumsy and whole lot more flirty. Or actually… actually no, not really, because in that left time of their very first date they managed to knock over also one piece of cake and an empty cup, as well as to spill yet another drink on their shirts, to smear some whipped cream on each other’s faces and other pieces of clothing and – on their way out, holding each other’s hands – to bump into yet another window.” Liam summed it up. “They looked like a right mess. But it was funny, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
